Service Corps of the Jedi Order
The Service Crops of the Jedi Order was the name given to the support staff division of the Jedi Order. The Service Corps, or SCOJO, served the Jedi Order in the roles of maintenance, transport, and logistics. It consisted of two branches; Embedded and Mobile. Unlike its predecessor, the Jedi Service Corps, this corps was made up entirely of civilian contractors. Overview Divisions The Service Corps of the Jedi Order is divided into two divisions; Emedded and Mobile. These divisions operate throughout the galaxy wherever the Order has a continous presence. Each division has its own head office, both of which are housed within the main Jedi temple on Curoscant. Embedded The Embedded division, as the name implies, operates in stationary positions. Members of this division are attached to planet or moon based temples and outposts. While the exact responsibilities of this division vary based on location, the general duties are same throughout the Order. The Embedded division's main responsibilites include structural maintenance & upkeep, building systems maintenance & upkeep, droid work force maintenance, consumables resupply, and other associated logistics. In any one particular location the various department heads report directly to the local Jedi assigned to oversee them. Matters of inter office logistics, such as personnel transfers from one location to another, are handled by the head office. Mobile The Mobile division operates primarily in space. As implied by their name, they operate on mobile platforms such as starships and space stations. The primary responsibility of the Mobile division is transport. They are responsible for the getting supplies & cargo to the Jedi locations that require them. In this role they coordinate with the local Jedi outpost in order resupply whatever they may need that they cannot acquire on planet. Their other transport dutie is personnel. They are the main form of transport not only for SCOJO personnel but also for the Jedi Order. When an assignment requires range, passenger, or cargo space not available on small Jedi craft, the transport duty falls upon the Embedded divsion. Occasionally the ships of this division also perform search & rescue/recovery missions. Ranks The Service Corps of the Jedi Order operates under a rank structured chain of command. While both divisions share the same rank structure they do use different titles for certain ranks. Special Titles Under certain circumstances the titles of Specialist in Charge and Skipper may be assigned. Specialist in Charge The title of Specialist in Charge may be temporarily assigned to any corps officer that is specially qualified to lead an assignment, but is usually reserved for Senior Specialists. When labeled as such that person's rank is also temporarily elevated to Specialist in Charge. While at that rank that person outranks everybody attached to that particular assignment and holds final command authority. This rank is applicable to both the Embedded and Mobile division. Skipper This title is reserved for the Mobile division. Smaller ships such as shuttles and small supply ships do not require a command crew. These smaller vessels are are usually capitained by Specialists or Senior Specialists. In those situations the officer serving as acting captain is often referred to as Skipper. This title is used merely out of tradition and does not reflect upon rank in any way. Category:Organization